Someone to Protect Me
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: How did Allen meet her? This is the start of my little Drabble semi series that ive posted with my OC Cahlina and lovely Allen Walker :) If you read and review ill give u a brownie or pretzel :3 which ever you prefer XD
1. Beginnings

**YAYYYY MY FOURTH STORY UP! :3 This is placed where the first time my OC meets Allen (ya I use this oc a lot, sorry if that bothers u, put a straw in and suck it ;) ) :3 **

**pleeease tell me what you thought I love reviews and will take all constructive critism to heart (most of the time) **

**if you like this story please check out my other story's! :)**

**DISCLAMER: IREALLYWISHIOWNEDDGRAYMANBUTDANGITIDONTITSUCKSIKNO W**

I slammed into what used to be a shoe store, bricks raining down on and around me. Hot needles pricked at my right shoulder, and shoulder down was numb with blazing pain. Ignoring the pain, I pushed myself up onto my knees, rubble imbedded into my face from the crater I had created.

Bass laughter came from the air, echoing around me. I whipped my head around, searching for the source of the sound. Wincing, I shakily stood up. "Where are you?" I shouted into the air.

"Right here." The deep voice chuckled behind me. My eyes widened in surprise, but before I could defend myself, two taloned hands locked together in a fist came crashing into my stomach. Sending me once again, sprawling to the ground in a harsh matter.

Shakily, I raised myself onto my left elbow (since my right shoulder down had become uncooperative) and looked up just to see the level three disappear. I winced and closed my right eye as blood started to flow over it, masking it with crimson iron. My head pounded with excruciating pain, and I grit my teeth as I tried to move my left leg. To the knee down spasms of pain radiated with intent on bringing me agony. I tried once again in vain to stand up and let out a moan.

Determined to bring the akuma down, I gripped my innocence, a rapier called Lullaby, and concentrated. A glow of warmth spread through me and a glow of light surrounded me. "Rondos Strike." I whispered.

Using my last bit of strength, I forced myself into a kneeling position and slashed at the sky. A blast of green energy connected with the tip of my sword and spread throughout the city, electrocuting the level ones into nothing.

I fell onto my hands and knees, than collapsed from the pain. Weakly, I reached for my sword. Rondos Strike only affected level ones and twos, and I was up against a level three, this was no time to lose consciousness. Just as I brushed the tip of Lullaby, darkness consumed my vision.

_-  
"Come on Cal! It's not that scary!" Jazz called to me from up in the pine tree, one of many that surrounded the mansion that we lived in and I worked at._

_Panicking, I dropped the load of laundry I had been assigned to do and ran to the tree. "Master Jazz please come down from there! You could get hurt!" I panicked at the bottom._

_The blonde boy smiled at me with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "Only if you come here! And if you don't, I tell on you for not doing your chores." He blackmailed gleefully._

_My mouth hung open like a door, fists clenched so tight my knuckles were white as a chalk board. I felt my face burn so red, that I was sure my freckles had disappeared under my rage. Sometimes it was hard for me to believe we were both ten years old. Sighing angrily, I grabbed the nearest branch and started climbing to where the blonde was._

_The annoying child cheered loudly for me to hurry up which made me want to go excruciatingly slow. Instead, steadily I climbed, not daring to look down incase I missed the next branch. I knew I was high in the trees now, and falling would definitely hurt._

_A bit nervous, I grabbed the next branch to here it crackle a bit but not loud enough to sound like it would break. Slowly I added my other arm so that I hung to the branch. I looked up to see I was almost to Jazz and sighed. Curiously, I looked down to see how far I'd come, and instantly regretted it._

_I was so far up that it seemed as though I was the sun looking at the earth, dizzy, I tightened my grip on the branch, and squeezed my eyes shut. Jazz yelled at me to hurry up and I knew if I didn't make it to the young master fast enough I'd definitely get in trouble. Frightened, I shakily reached for the next branch to hear a heart stopping snap._

_I let out a blood curdling scream as the branch supporting my weight broke and I tumbled down with gravity. The scream soon stopped by smacking into another tree branch, knocking the air out of me. Pine needles slashed at my face as i fell and I knew the pain would be worse as soon as I hit the ground._

_Large hands caught me and held me to their chest tightly. I immediately opened my eyes and blushed. Holding me was Jazz's sixteen year old brother Gran, who shared similar hair color but had stormy gray eyes._

_Gran tightened his grip around me, bringing me to his chest. He smiled at me than transferred his gaze to the pine tree where jazz had started climbing down. "Jazz, get down here right now!" He glared at his younger brother._

_"Alright alright!" Jazz complained and climbed down faster._

_When Jazz finally made it down, Gran set me gently on the ground and returned his attention to his younger brother. Jazz knowing he was about to get the scolding of a life time developed a sudden interest in his shoes._

_Gran opened his mouth, but before any words could be spoken an attendant of Grans came up to him. "Lord Gran Fury. You and lord Jazz have been asked to join your parents in a meeting with...a guest."_

_Gran narrowed his eyes but nodded, and jazz moaned in complaint. Just as the three started to leave, the gray eyed man turned back to me and crouched down to my level. "Will you be alright now Cal?"_

_I smiled and nodded, quickly curtsying and grabbing my basket full of laundry and left. I hummed a small tune and smiled as I went on my way to finish up my chores. A glint of red catching my eyes as I walked into the mansion._

_Curiously, I turned my head to the color to see the master and who I presumed to be the guest walk past me. The guest had long red hair, and wore a half a mask. He wore strange clothes and a hat with a strange golden golem on it. The intimidating man looked at me as the master and him walked past me._

_I tightened my grip on the basket, and continued on my way to the chamber maid to give the clean laundry to her. Silently, I wondered who the man was, but he quickly slipped my mind with the thought of chores._

Waves of pain ran through my body as I felt myself return to my consciousness. My eyelids felt as heavy as led, refusing to open, and left me to wonder if I was in the same location I had fainted. If I was...where was the akuma?

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of feet crunching against the ground, getting louder to signal their approach. Two warm arms latched themselves around my neck and under my legs, slowly picking me up. My arms swung limp at my sides, and I let out a moan of pain.

More slowly, the arms brought me to their broad chest, making me guess they were a male. My head perched under his neck, and he tightened his grip around me, which, confusingly, made me feel a radiant amount of reassurance. The stranger than began to walk.

Begrudgingly, I forced my eyelids to open at least a bit. Once open, I peeked up to look at their face. The first thing I noticed was that he had gray eyes, feelings of déjà vu came to mind. Besides his stormy eyes, he had rare white hair that glistened in the sun, and a red pentagram scarred his face.

This didn't explain were the akuma had disappeared though. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Looking down to where his clothes where I found my answer, not completely surprised. On his jacket was the crest of the black order. This boy, no older than me, was an official exorcist.

Feeling as though he was being watched, the mysterious man glanced down at me and smiled to see I was awake. "Don't worry miss, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just moving you to a safer location." He said as if to reassure me he wasn't planning on hurting me.

The thought made me smile since he obviously didn't know I was as well an exorcist, not a random civilian who had stupidly not ran. I giggled softly, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry," I smiled brightly and got lost in his stormy eyes for a second before coming back down to earth, shaking my head slightly since I was injured. "Thank you, Mr Exorcist."

The man smiled. "The names Allen, miss."

"Alright than Allen, thank you for saving me." I sighed and rested my eyes once again, content with listening to the steady beats of his heart. Allen tightened his grip, which for some reason, made me feel safer than I had in a long time. I knew i was with someone who could protect me.

My wounds soon became blissfully numb, which was irritating and bad, but made it easier to not scream in pain. Leaving me just to listen to Allen's breathing and the other noises around me, the summer breezes had finally started dying down and crisp air was filling the sky. Autumn my favorite season was approaching.

"Am I aloud to know your name Miss?" Allen asked quietly, just in case I had fallen asleep.

I didn't answer immediately, but figured I might as well. "I'm Cahlina."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Cahlina."

"Cahlinas fine, haha, it's nice to meet my rescuer." I joked, and Allen laughed heartedly.

I heard and felt the steady tempo of his heart quicken a bit. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Allen say something, but it was garbled by the sound of alluring sleep.

**soo that's the first chappy :3 this will kind of be a 2 chater story :3 than it goes into my other two stories "memories of a gift" and "promise me" in that order :) **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! i welcome all to review! :3 and it makes me happy and ill give u a virtual brownie or pretzel whatever's your preference! Also tell me what you liked! **

**Ill be putting up another story with lavixoc and it'll be an actual sorry T.T praise the pretzel my accounts not gonna be all one shots! XD **

**See ya soon! :3**


	2. The hospital

**Piña: yayyyyy chapter two! :D PRETZELLSSS FOR ALLL! *pretzels magically start to fall from the sky and Piña starts to dance in them.***

**readers: 0.o dah frigg?**

**Editor: YOU HAVE TOO MANY OCS!**

**pina: *stops prancing around in pretzels to bite handkerchiefwet with tears in her eyes, and fall to the ground draumatically.* WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH EDITOR-SAMA! THE ONLY THING IM ACTUALLY ABLE TO WRITE IS OCS! T.T I have to have a reason for too OOC characters...**

**Editor: *sighs* whatever. *turns to you readers since Pinas too busy stuffing her face with pretzels.* Piña does not own D Gray Man**

The sensation of frigid cold woke me from my deep sleep. My body shook uncontrollably as I pushed my self up onto my elbows. I looked around to see white all around and to find I was covered in bandages.

I forced my teeth together to stop the clatter they made in the cold, my skin covered in goosebumps. In fact the only area I felt warmth was on my right hand.

Confused, I looked over to see a mop of white hair that blended with the room holding onto my hand. 'Allen.' I thought astonished. Why was he still here? He must have been busy, being an exorcist for the order.

I looked past Allen to the window to see that the sun was just rising, and the sky was tinted purple fading into blue. I exhaled the cool and sweet smell of coming autumn and let the wind brush past my face closing my eyes, entrancing my cheeks in its cool touch. The feeling was so tangible I almost believed something had touched my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked down to meet gray eyes peering up at me half awake. I jolted back slightly in surprise, but quickly recovered and smiled at Allen. "Good morning!" I chirped cheerfully enjoying the early morning.

Allen gave a tired smile and mumbled his own hello much less cheerful. I looked down and blushed as I realized we were both still holding hands. Allen noticing looked down as well and turned a beet red quickly disengaging our hands and letting frigid air freeze my hands. The white haired boy stuttered an apology, waving his hands in front of his face as he did, a golden golem resting itself on his head.

I frowned slightly, as the cold air unpleasantly surrounded me, and quickly burrowed under the thin blanket. Once I was semi warmer I turned back to Allen.

"Thank you Allen." I spoke, interrupting his rant.

he cocked his head side ways in confusion. "For what?"

I sweat dropped slightly and sighed. "For rescuing me from that Akuma, and bringing me here."

"It was no trouble." He assured me with a kind smile.

i was about to reply but noticed Allen shivering slightly but trying to hide it. Looking him up and down I noticed he didn't have a blanket and instantly felt bad. "Do you need a blanket Allen?" I asked concern laced in my voice.

"Oh n-no, I'll be all right thank you though!" He politely declined.

I looked at him intensely to see if he would budge but gained a gut feeling that he was stubborn. I shook my head slightly. "If you insist."

For a while, the only sound heard was the birds starting to chirp, and the wind blowing through the amber colored leaves outside. Allen and I both peered out at the window. However, my gaze led me to the exorcist in front of me.

With the sun bathing the window in its rays, Allen's face was outlined in light, and held a warm glow to it. His piercing gray eyes stared intently at the world outside the room. It made me wonder what he thought about, and just who was this Allen Walker.

My mismatched eyes traced his scar. I felt myself frown slightly, my eyebrows also knitting in thought. It must have been something bad that gave him the scar...poor Allen.

Allen turned back to me suddenly, interrupting my train of thought. Allen looked at me in question, his eyebrows also knit together and his stormy eyes locked on mine. "Cahlina, why were you-"

Sadly, Allen wasn't able to complete his sentence do the the door being thrown open. We instantly turned to the door to see what lied ahead. I felt my eyes open in shock to recognize the stranger.

**pina: YAY I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! *eats another pretzel* mmmm tasty~ **

**editor: yes, we know her condition is quite severe...this is only when she has pretzels. You should see her when she has brownies. *shudders***

**pina: HEY PEOPLE! *gestures to pretzels* ILL GUVE YOU A PRETZEL IF YOU REVIEW! :) tell me what you like and all that jazz!**

**see ya next time~**


	3. Your an Accomadator?

**Pina: HIIIII EVERYONE DIDYA MISS ME?! :3 WELL I MISSED ALL OF YOU! :D two more followers and favorites! :D i feel the love! :,D therefore I will eat pretzels! *grabs rope and pulls it to find pretzels underneath it.* MY FAVORTIE! *eats pretzels at an inhuman rate* yum :3 well I've been in a pretty good mood lately. I watched great Gadsby one of my favorite movies yesterday along with world war z (so scary DX) plus I started bleach and moon phase for the first time! :) and today I watched Madoka magica today and almost cried my eyes out T.T ANYWAY-**

**Thanks for all the support and I hope you like the chapter!**

**disclamier:ASMUCHASILOVEDGRAYMANIDONTOWNITANDITMAK ESMECRY**

She was breathing heavy as she kept the door open with one hand and gazed at the two of us with intense red eyes. Her lemon blonde hair was in its usual do. Pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands loose. She wore the same uniform that everyone in her "group" wore. A black coat with a skull on the collar.

Right behind the girl was a boy in similar condition. However, he had gravity defying red hair defined by a headband. And a peculiar eyepatch covered one of his green eyes. The boy wore a similar uniform to Allen, but his coat was designed to be cropped near the waists and he had an orange scarf around his neck.

The strange girl and boy looked between the two of us. Then as if on cue, they grinned like madmen and looked at each other. "We'll we found them." The red eyed girl spoke in a German accent.

The boy nodded and transferred his view to Allen. "Hey Moyashi~ I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Confused, I transferred my gaze to Allen and jumped a bit to see him glaring in annoyance at the red head. "My. Name. Is. Allen."

However, as if he was used to this reaction. The green eyed boy just shrugged off Allen's comment. Allen continued to glare, his eye twitching in anger. The corner of my lips twitched in amusement as I suppressed a smile.

"CALLIE!~" the blonde charged me like a bull and hugged me despite seeing I was obviously injured. I moaned in pain and did my best to shove the German off.

"Hello Skylar," I smiled at my old friend. I glanced at Allen who was talking to eyepatch, who seemed no longer annoyed. "Who's he?"

Skylar quirked an eyebrow in surprise and looked at the two boys in the room. "I could ask you the same, Callie." She teased and I felt my ears turn pink.

She jabbed a finger to the red head lazily as if lifting her arm was too much effort. "That's Lavi, we met today at the receptionist room. We were both looking for someone and it turned out you were both in the same room~."

Hearing his name, Lavi turned to both of us, and smiled at me. He nodded at me, "Names Lavi~"

I managed a smile. "Hello, I'm Cahlina."

Skylar repeatedly poked me which made me wince in pain, and my right eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "Can I help you Skylar?"

Skylar momentarily stopped since she had received my attention. "We'll you can, but I guess your trying to say 'MAY I help you, oh beautiful strong and wise Skylar?'"

I stared at her dumbfounded and aggravated. It was hard to believe that this girl in front of me was two years older. "May I help you Skylar" I asked in mock politeness.

Skylar methodically rubbed her chin. "We'll you forgot to add beautiful, strong and wise, but alas I shall forgive you!"

I sweat dropped and sighed. "Please don't push your luck." I muttered.

Skylar giggled and grinned like a cat at me before pointing to Allen. "So who's he?"

"Skylar it's rude to point." I nagged, and Skylar just waved it off. If I hadn't been injured and if it wasn't hard to move I would have face palmed. "This is Allen. He saved me from an Akuma."

Skylar stared intensely at Allen, him staring right back. Than as if nothing had happened she turned back to me at smiled. "So when are you supposed to be released from the hospital?"

"The doctor said if she's lucky, six weeks she should be on crutches. Then Cahlina should be able to leave the hospital." Allen answered after I had supplied a nervous chuckle.

Skylar laughed. "So pretty much three week right Callie?" I laughed with her, sharing our inside joke.

Allen and Lavi gave both of us a puzzled look. Clearly not understanding. "Inside joke." We said at the same time. Skylar than turned to me.

"Do you want me to tell him that you'll be coming later than you thought. before he sends out a search party for you." She teased at the end.

I bit my lip as I thought. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell the science devisions director Komui Lee. But would they be angry with me because I was coming in later than I had intended?

Lavi quirked his viewed eyebrow. "Who're you trying to get too?"

Skylar looked at me, while I looked at her, our eyes locked on eachother. Of course my eyes started to water and i blinked. Skylar silently cheered and I pouted. Turning to Lavi I answered his question.

"We'll you see. A week ago I was attacked by a level one Akuma." I told The boys and their mouths dropped. They were about to ask something but I held my hand up to stop them.

"Before I was about to be killed, a glowing green object appeared before me, and when I touched it. It transformed into a sword. I took the sword and defeated the Akuma. Then the sword shrank into a letter opener." I finished my story and looked up to see Lavi giving me a hard look and Allen staring out the window.

Skylar was the first to break the silence. "So I guess you could say that in other words, Callie's an accomadator to innocence which makes her-"

"An exorcist." Allen finished. His gaze had risen from his hands to me. The look he gave made me wish to crawl under a rock. Allen's expression held such strong emotions, few that I myself recognized. The feelings of sadness, understanding, hurt... And pain.

I forced myself to look away and closed my eyes. The wind had started up again, and warmth from the sun now reached my face through the window. Had that much time already pasted? No matter what I thought about though. Those stormy eyes burned into me.

**I hope you all had fun guessing who was behind the door XD LAVIIIIIII! 3 :3 and my OC Skylar Amsel :3 go to ma deviantart if you want to know how she looks. At first I was planning for Kanda to appear but... its Lavi :3**

**plus I got inspiring help from two awesome peoples named NoName-chan and lavi XD my heros~ (noname-chans awesome and a great story writer so I highly support checking out her storys! :) )**

**Editor: Y U HAVE SO MANY OCS PINA?!**

**pina: because I have no life! DX **

**Please review Awesome people! :3**


	4. Regret

**Hey guess I'm back! :D **

**i have a reason for why my updates so late ^^"**

**my mutters getting married tomorrow so I've been helping with that :) well review and tell me what you thought! **

**Disclaimer: IMSOTIREDTHATTHISLLBESHORTIDONTOWNDGM**

I shivered and burrowed further under the warmth of the blanket, to the point where it captured my nose. I squinted and looked outside. The weather was getting colder everyday. It made me think of how long I had been here.

Six weeks felt like six years after two days of being held hostage in the death trap known as a hospital. Skylar had left to go to back to her "group" of friends, and give Komui the message, while Lavi had been sent on a mission. Sadly, Allen wasn't aloud to visit due to the rule of exorcists not leaving headquarters if their not on a mission.

Luckily, once Komui received the message from Skylar, he moved me to the headquarters hospital where I met the acquaintance of the head nurse. A scary woman with an intense glare as if she dared her patience to leave their beds until they healed. I held the suspicion that if I tried to leave, she would duck tape me to the bed.

I rubbed my still bandaged arms for goosebumps had risen. Once I had been transferred here, Allen was kind enough to visit me as often as he could. Sadly, those visits had been growing fewer each day, until finally he stopped.

The day before he stopped he had told me that he would be leaving for a mission in Bulgaria. I remembered smiling and wishing him luck even though it wasn't the most cheerful...

- The door to my current room opened as quietly as possible. I turned my head and smiled when the white haired exorcist came in, and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Allen." I greeted him. "You don't have to visit me all the time, not saying I don't like the company." I teased.

Allen chuckled with a polite smile, and sat down in a chair.

I frowned slightly, something was off with Allen...I covered the frown with a worried smile and tilted my head. "Is something wrong?"

Allen flinched clearly not aware that I had been able to tell that he was in a grim mood. "Oh! It's nothing really, was just deep in thought."

I leaned in towards him as much as I could and quirked one eyebrow. But before long I leaned back and gave a kind smile. "Well, if you ever need to, you know where to find me." I joked with an undertone of seriousness.

What could be bothering Allen? My eyebrows knit together as I stared at Allen who was avoiding my glare by looking around the bland room as if the color white had become very interesting. I sighed. Better not to push it I guessed.

"Hey Cahlina. I actually came here today to tell you something." Allen finally spoke, breaking the silence.

I waited for him to finish. He hesitated which made me grimace. Why would Allen hesitate. He had been doing it more often.

Allen fiddled with his thumbs. "Well, you see. I'm heading off onto a mission in Bulgaria and won't be back...for a while."

I felt my eyes widen in shock, but I quickly recovered and smiled at him.

"Good luck then! Please come back safely." I spoke back cheerfully, but mentally scowled at how fake I sounded.

Allen tried to look at me hard in the eyes but I refused. Funny how things were now reversed huh? "Thank you," Allen said calmly with a tangible note of sadness. "I hope your injures heal soon."

"Thank you." I said evenly.

Allen waited a moment to see if I was going to say anything but when he realized I wouldn't he slowly got up and left, saying a quiet goodbye on the way out.-

I realized how tense I was and relaxed against my temporary bed. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and sighed a note of exasperation. I pulled the blanket closer and snuggled into the warmth.

Why had I been so stingy? Allen had been so kind to me, taking time out of his day to visit me, and how did I react. Rude and pushy. If Allen didn't want to tell me what was wrong then he didn't have too.

The blankets soon became too stuffy and I shoved them away from me, revealing some bandages across my body from my fight with the akuma. Allen probably fought so often he was always injured, yet he wasn't in a sick bed.

Disgusted with myself I curled up in a ball and looked out the window, goosebumps once again rising, but I refused a blanket. I was sure that by now all the amber colored leaves had fallen away from the trees destined to die with everything else that grew until winter.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly. At least they had a second chance to grow back and become beautiful again. I would just disappear as if I never existed. A feeling of guilt continued to spread as I thought of the cursed exorcist. Would he be ok? I wrapped my arms around me and shivered.

And as I sat there, a longing grew and something began.

**whatevar could it be?! DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**whelp I'm gonna go back to sewing for a wedding while listening to royals~**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :D thanks~ **

**see ya later!**


End file.
